Happy Fathers Day, Danna!
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A modern day AU Fathers Day one-shot. Chibi fic so non yaoi. Five year old Dei's present gives Sasori something to think about. The worst thing here is the out of character-ness.XD.


Document Opened: 06/21/2009, 11:29am.

Authors Note: Just a little one-shot I originally wanted to write last night but this one is ased off of a different idea I got a few minutes ago.

For once no warnings and this is just supposed to be a cute little Fathers Day one-shot.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasori hadn't seen the blond haired boy since breakfast that morning. He had been holed up in his room all morning. Something unusual for the normally busy child who hated to be inside on such bright, beautiful days.

He paused outside of the boys room to try and listen in but it was fairly quiet. "You alive in there?" He crossed his arms.

"Fine Danna! I'll see you later, un!" His voice had a rushed tone to it and Sasori took that as a sign to leave the boy to his business. He simply raised an eyebrow but left to go work on a puppet of his that was half-finished.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

He opened the door to the basement that he had converted to his own work area shortly after buying his house. For obvious safety reasons he had the light switch moved to the top of the staircase rather then it's inane spot at the bottom.

Flicking on the light he walked down a couple of the stairs before closing the door behind him. He held back from locking the door in case the brat decided to seek him out for something.

Another feature he changed was having the lock moved to the inside of the basement door so no one could somehow get locked in from the outside. Something he was especially glad about after he adopted the young blond who was upstairs busy with who knows what.

Walking down the stairs his eyes slowly trailed over to the workbench against the wall with the half-done puppet sitting on it and his tools were where he left them a few night ago when he was here last.

Taking a seat he picked up a small fourway and went to work and it was as if he never left.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile upstairs a small golden-blond haired child made good use of a word he had learned from his teenage friend. Hidan. Once he had said it in front of Sasori-Danna and had gotten in trouble for it.

However his Danna wasn't there and he was too focused to care much about his _language _as he wanted to get his present done. It had been a little more than a year since Sasori had taken him in and he loved the older artist. They had gotten into a few small arguments but not once had he ever cursed at him or hit him.

Though the one thing, even at his young age, he doubted they would see eye to eye on was art. He adored things like explosions and pretty and fast they were. According to Sasori the word he was looking for was _fleeting_. Something the elder male was unable to appreciate as he was deadset on true art being _eternal_. The blue-eyed boy took a moment to shake his ead. That was boring and told him so once and Sasori only called him a brat who was too young to understand true art.

Regardless of that he was really happy when Sasori started teaching him about other famous artists from different times and places from around the world.

He almost bit his tongue when the slipped up and tip of the needle pricked his finger. Enough to sting but not enough to bleed. He was determined to not let a little pain detour him from finishing his creation. Normally he could get some clay and use his palm-mouths to make a gift but today was going to be different.

He was even wearing his dark blue fingerless gloves so the needle would not get in either of his palm-mouths. "I hope Danna likes it, un." He thought out loud while staring at his own work-in-progress.

A couple of weeks ago he had found from a female friend of Sasori's. Konan, that the first day of Summer was also another holiday to show your Father that you cared about them. After receiving this information he was quick to review his time with Sasori. Who by now he realized had been like a Father to him.

A few different memories ran through his mind from when he first ran into the red head while running away from the orphanage he been recently transferred too, to his first few nights there when he slept in the same bed as Sasori, who still let him bunk with him during stormy nights and finally to just a few weeks ago when the puppet artist had cutomized him a baseball mitt so he could play catch like other kids without the ball hurting his palm-mouth.

For the past week he had been stealthily gathering supplies and hiding them under his bed. So, today he was making him something by hand that he was positive that _everybody _loved in one form or another. A little plushie, that he had done his best to make look like a scorpion.

All that was left was to finish getting it's left button eye on and wrap it up to give to Sasori and hope that he likes it. 'Even a little, un.'

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

According to the clock he kept to the upper right side of the desk, it was eleven fifty am. 'About time for the brats nap.' He sat the flathead down and leaned back in his chair and proceeded to stretch is arms into the air. He had been working for a little over two hours straight and without a single disturbance.

He cast a good once over look at his nearly finished puppet and nodded in silent approval before pushing the chair back and getting up.

He paused halfway to the stairs upon realizing that Deidara hadn't even interrupted him for lunch. Sasori frowned at how something that had been so routine for over a year had escaped him. Eleven was Lunch and noon to two was the boys naptime. They boy had only turned five roughly two and half months ago and had tried to proclaim he was 'too old' for something like naps. And as to be expected, barely an our after his little proclamation, he had fallen asleep.

The memory managed to bring a slight smile to his face as he had figured himself to be one of the types of people to only have his career and art. However he had no idea that running into the boy that snowy night would change his life so much. For one, he had seen more of daylight then he had in a long time.

And the rumors about him being a vampire had disappeared as well, people tended to let their imaginations get the best of them. He had been working at night at the time. Plain and simple.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he opened the door that led into the kitchen and had stepped into the brighter room. His earthen eyes were squinted shut for a few brief moments as he flicked off the basement light and closed the door.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After his eyes had re-adjusted to the light he had only taken a few steps before he was able to raise an eyebrow for the second time that day.

Sitting in one of the chairs at the table was the blond himself with his head lain down side-ways and asleep while infront of him was a little box that was somewhat wrapped up in newspaper with a misshapen red ribbon bow.

Curiousity aside, he walked over to beside the child and was careful about lifting him up. He had one arm under the boy and another supporting his back. The blonds head was resting on is shoulder. That done he set off to take the boy to his room for his nap.

//////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasorionly gave a quick headshake at the sleeping form. Somehwere along between the kitchen and walking upstairs to his room, the boys right thumb found it's way to his mouth and he was set on keeping it there. He _would _be asking Deidara about a few of the sloppy band-aids on and around the top of a few of his fingers later though.

Very quietly he left, slowly closing the door behind him and he headed back down to the kitchen.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Upon closer inspection of the oddly wrapped parcel, he found it had a tag that was addressed to him. By now his best guess was that Deidara had come down to give it to him but had fallen asleep before getting to the door to let him know he was there.

He was quick and careful about unwrapping the package and after that tedious bit was done, he opened the box. The first thing he saw was a hand made card and when he picked it up he could see what was below it.

Using his free left hand, he picked up the item and took a hard look at it. Judging by it's design and craftsmanship he knew the boy had made it. Though he would admit it was not bad done by a boy of his age.

It was made with black cloth and two uneven dark blue button eyes and the red head could tell that it was supposed to be a scorpion. Just by it's shape alone.

Setting the item down he looked at the card after reading what was on the front alone made his earthen eyes widen a little in surprise. _Happy Fathers Day, Danna!_

He opened it to see what was written inside.

_Happy Fathers Day Danna, un._

_Konan told me about it a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to make you something special._

_It's suposed to be a scorpion plushie so I hope you like it._

_Thank you for everyhting. Love: Dei. _

The card itself was written in child like scrawl and every letter colored. The inside was written in pencil and various doodles adorned the card for extra decoration. Mainly a lot of little explosions.

He sat the colorful card down to go over this new information.

Deidara seemed content with using 'Danna' every now and then. And personally he had not put much thought into it. Yes, he had adopted the child and loved him. And yes, he had taken a lot of time with the blond from reading him some of the traditional bedtime stories to teaching him a little about other famous artists. He was quick to find out the boys mind was like a sponge on certain subjects.

He had provided for the brat as well as done things like make sure he didn't intake too much sugar and had made sure the boy was down for a nap everyday at noon so he wouldn't be asleep before nightfall and up all night.

Father....the word alone seemed like another world all in itself. "No...it's different." He thought out loud. The word was a title, one that had to be earned. And over the years he had picked up quite a few titles.

Ranging from things like 'Puppet Master' to 'Genius Craftsman'. After thinking it over for a few moments, maybe, just maybe he thought while a slight smile spread on his face, that he could add a new title to his list.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note: I can't believe this is _finally_ done/finished.

Some parts came out a bit better then others. But overall I think I like how everything came together/turned out.:D.

Happy Fathers Day and Happy First Day of Summer!

Finished: 06/22/2009, 01:17am.


End file.
